Vindicated
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Sakura Hayashi, Kensei Muguruma's 7th seat and secret lover. She faces the struggles of Aizen's treachery, becoming a vizard and learning to live life without the Soul Society. - Possibly going to be re-written or even deleted.


**Alright, so I started a new story. I have a bit of writers block with the others. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. You guys will learn more about Sakura as the story goes on, obviously ... however. In my profile I've posted a picture of what she looks like. So check it and please _review_!**

As I stood against the window, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Today was my last day at the Shino Academy. However, my days of stress weren't over. I had more stress headed my way; I was going to be one of many new faces in Squad 9, under Captain Kensei Muguruma. You might sit there and ask yourself why I choose Squad 9. Well the truth is I didn't choose it. It was chosen for me, more or less.

Captain Muguruma came into the academy one day, seeking some new talent. Apparently, he liked my spunk on the training field. The very next day I was, personally, handed registration forms by Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. It all happened sort of fast but I was relieved to have found a squad. Some of my class members were still nervously waiting to her from the squads of their choice. I can remember being so scared that I wouldn't find a squad that suited me. I guess everything worked out in my favor.

I can't sit here and say that I've lived the best life. I grew up in West Rukongai, district 79. I didn't have a family. I only had a one friend, Riko. I promised her once I got out of the academy, I would try and find time to visit her. I couldn't promise her anything. Most kids lived with other children. Thinking that being in a group was safer. I didn't believe that. I thought a group of children was a bigger target. I never slept in a place for more than one night. Even then, I usually slept with one eye open. You're probably wondering how I ate. Well, I was pretty crafty at pick pocketing people, or stealing food from vendors. Stealing from vendors almost got me murdered a few times though.

My memories were interrupted as I heard a door shut behind me. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his rough voice. I wasn't even expecting to see him, I was expecting Lieutenant Kuna. "Captain!" As I jumped around to face him, I pressed my back up to the window. I must have looked like a deer in headlights to him.

A slight grin moved across his face as he watched me jump and pin myself to the window. He moved swiftly over to his chair. Sitting down, he motioned for me to sit across from his desk. As I sat down onto the chair, I watched him closely. Somewhat intrigued by him. To be honest, I was quite surprised at his demeanor. Most people saw Captain Muguruma as a military-type, I was no exception. Of course I thought the same. I saw how he acted and how he trained his squad. However, sitting here before me, he seemed like some sort of stuck up business man. It became even more apparent when he started looking at my portfolio. "I was very impressed with your kido skills. Your instructors didn't lie when they said you had a "master" level of kido."

A blush surfaced upon my cheeks as he complimented my kido skills. I couldn't help but smile politely at him. "Thank you, Captain Muguruma." Looking down at the portfolio, he merely nodded. I noticed him purse his lips. "We'll need to work on your swordsmanship a bit. It's not bad, but it could be better." He flipped through a few of the pages in my portfolio. The smile on my face turned into a slight frown at the comment. "I'll work with you on it. As you're Captain, I feel like I'd do a better job at mentoring you." He flipped through some more of the pages, then returned to the very first page. I blushed, feeling overwhelmed at the fact that I'd be working so close to him. I did think that unranked squad members got the privilege of working so close with their captain. Maybe I was wrong.

For the first time since he sat down, Captain Muguruma looked up at him. His face vacant of any emotion. He almost looked at me, wondering what I was still doing there. "…You're dismissed for now…" Giving him a slight nod, I stood up, bowed in respect then turned on my heel and began to walk to the door. As my hand reached for the door handle, he spoke again, causing me to turn and face him. "7th seat Hayashi…" What did he just say? 7th seat? He must be mistaken or something. But then again, he did same my last name, Hayashi. What the hell was going on? I raised a brow as I stared at him. "…Captain?" His eyes met mine. He looked almost as confused as me. Suddenly, a sigh escaped from his lips and expression changed to one of understanding. "Ah … I see Mashiro didn't tell you." He muttered something under his breath about Mashiro being a complete dingbat.

He spoke again as he stood up and walked over towards me. "I'd like you to be my 7th seat. Mashiro was supposed to come and tell you but it's very likely the little idiot forgot."

"Oh … well…" I was speechless. I had no idea what to say to him. Of course I didn't want to tell him no. But I honestly didn't think my abilities were that great, not after just graduating from the academy. "Thank you so much, Captain!" I couldn't help but smile up at him. I wasn't one to show my excitement that easily but something changed in that moment. Kensei looked down at me, a smile on his own face. "Thank your skills…and your impressive zanpakuto." He liked Rotasu no ken? I guess I can't say I'm surprised at that comment. Most of my instructors liked Rotasu's abilities. "I like her abilities…" See? No surprise. "…I especially like how she can materialize and make a double of you. Not only does she gain your looks…" His eyes moved up and down my body, studying it. I continued to stare at him, amazed by what he just did. He was just checking me out. Was he not? Shuffling my feet, I put my hands behind my back. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable with him checking me out. But I wasn't sure how to act, either. My cheeks burned slightly. Dear lord, I wish I didn't blush so easily. "…but she also gains all your knowledge and expertise, correct?" I nodded nervously as I looked up at him. His eyes met mine once again, a smile moving across his face. "Impressive."

He moved closer to him, his body an inch or so from mine. His hand touched the handle of the door, letting it. "You can leave now. Come visit me in a few days for the one-on-one training." I nodded again and moved quickly out the door. The heat in my cheeks hadn't ceased and I was sure he noticed.


End file.
